


Tú Recuerdo

by Celty_Bluu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celty_Bluu/pseuds/Celty_Bluu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No temas, Siwon. Pronto estaré a tu lado para hacerte compañía. Donde vayas te seguiré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú Recuerdo

_\-------------------- Tú Recuerdo ---------------------_

 

Me prometí no llorar y es lo que haré. Apretare los dientes y seguiré mirándote por un par de minutos más.

Intento forzar la sonrisa por tus labios pero es imposible. Es una mueca vacía en tu rostro tranquilo. Decido que es mejor verte así, tenerte de otra manera seria aun más desgarrador.

Tu traje negro encaja a la perfección. Tus parpados me cierran el paso a tus orbes negras pero tampoco tendría sentido verlas, no sin esa luz que las encendía cada vez que me veías.

Poso mi mano sobre tu pecho, con la vaga y absurda esperanza de que todo sea una pesadilla, pero es imposible. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Prendo un beso sobre tus fríos labios y te miro por última vez antes de dejarte en la más absoluta oscuridad.

No temas, Siwon. Pronto estaré a tu lado para hacerte compañía. Donde vayas te seguiré.

Las lágrimas pugnan por escapar. Pero la batalla la he de ganar yo. No derramare lagrima alguna, esto no es el final.

El simple hecho de saber que Él no esta aquí, ahora, a mi lado…Arde. Como atormenten las pieles ajenas cuando no puedes fundirlas con la tuya.

Y me armo de valor, con los puños apretados dejándote escapar de mí poco a poco, de allá donde dicen que ahora perteneces.

Su corazón abandono sus latidos, roto, dejando al dolor ocupar su lugar. Le vio ahí, descansando sin respirar, sin mirar, a su lado pero tan lejos a la vez.

Se acabó.

Solo había una forma de contrarrestar al dolor y a los retazos de perdida alegría que se iban contigo.

Cómo podría seguir viviendo sin Siwon a su lado.

Cómo podría seguir respirando con ese doloroso vació que le oprimía los pulmones.

Cómo podría sostener una falsa sonrisa cuando por dentro estaba hecho pedazos a los que no encontraba forma de recomponer.

No podía.

¿Qué más da, ahora antes o después?

Quiero irme contigo, y es lo que haré.

Se vio a si mismo incapaz de seguir adelante, de moverse o de hablar; así que se limito a recostarse sobre la húmeda tierra a su lado, esperando que las lágrimas dejasen de surgir en algún momento.

Lo logro, cuando la tierra cubrió sus parpados, las lagrimas se fundieron con ella y dejaron de brotar con su aliento.

Desaparecemos en décimas de segundos, transformados solo en recuerdos que ahora yacen enterrados.

 

“Te amo…Te amo…”

El murmullo se desvaneció poco a poco, dormido junto a su corazón.


End file.
